Sin and Punishment
by milky-return
Summary: When he must let everything dissappears... And will not return back. A Canvas Ranger Fanfiction. Warning : Shounen-Ai -it's not Yaoi. TaeFaiNe. Chara Death. Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything except Neo *garbaged*

Warning : AU-ness, OOC-ness, Gaje-ness all around, Shonen-Ai.

A/N : Don't take it too serious because it's just a FanFiction. ^^V

.

.

.

.

**Sin and Punishment**

.

.

.

.

"**Nee, kirai ni narunara boku wo koroshite. Kimi ni aisarenai boku nanka iranai..."—Hatsune Miku.**

.

.

.

.

Hei…

Jangan melihatku seakan-akan kau melihat hantu…

Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu…

Jangan menangis…

Wajahmu terlihat kacau sekali tahu…

Faine…

Kau terisak menahan tangismu. Air matamu keluar bercucuran. Setetes demi setetes kurasakan disini. Napasku terengah…

Ah, ya…

Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pulang…

Waktuku hampir habis disini…

Hei, lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari tanganku… Tak ada gunanya kau memegangnya terus seperti itu. Darahku hanya akan terus mengotori tanganmu. Jangan menggeleng seakan-akan kau tak mau meninggalkanku disini. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, walaupun kau melakukannya karena kasihan padaku.

Lupakan saja semuanya. Lupakan kalau aku dan kau pernah bertemu. Lupakan kalau kita adalah sahabat. Lupakan kalau aku pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu.

Aku rasa itu akan membuat semuanya lebih baik.

Tinggalkan saja diriku disini. Sendirian saja menurutku lebih baik daripada kau harus melihatku dengan keadaan mengenaskan begini.

Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya melihatmu menangis karena khawatir melihat diriku bukanlah hal yang buruk juga. Hanya saja, hatiku sakit karena harus melihatmu seperti ini…

Ah, paling tidak untuk sesaat kau hanya memikirkan aku di otakmu.

Aku merasa senang karena bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari Tae Yon pacarmu itu…

Dengarkan aku.

Aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan segenap tenagaku hanya untuk berbicara. Sulit sekali membuatmu mendengar walaupun jarak antara kau dan aku tak lebih panjang dari dua susun batang sumpit sekalipun. Kau semakin mendekat untuk mendengarku. Maaf, karena kau harus repot-repot seperti itu hanya untuk mendengarku.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasakan kilatan-kilatan flashback kembali berputar-putar di otakku. Hahaha, apakah ini pertanda kalau waktuku hanya sebentar lagi? Terserahlah. Kurasa jiwaku memang tak tertolong lagi…

Kurasa aku perlu berterima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini. Tanpa dirimu, mungkin aku sudah mati sejak dulu. Tapi jangan coba-coba untuk menolongku sekarang, karena itu semua percuma…

Aku merasakan tanganmu bergetar. Hey, kau kenapa…? Jujur saja, aku bingung melihatmu yang tak karuan seperti ini. Kau kehilangan kontrol. Padahal aku belum mengatakan hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu.

Atau… Kau sudah membaca isi pikiranku?

Hhh… Sepintas aku berharap begitu, tapi aku tahu, itu mustahil…

Sebenarnya, seandainya waktuku masih tersisa lebih banyak, aku mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Aku mau membayar hutang budiku karena kau pernah menyelamatkan jiwaku. Aku mau mendengar nyanyianmu sekali lagi. Dan seandainya saja waktuku tak terbatas, aku mau merebutmu kembali darinya… Kembali menjadi milikku.

Yah, seandainya…

Pada akhirnya semuanya hanya berakhir menjadi angan-anganku saja…

Tidak juga. Aku akan melakukan semuanya walaupun sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Aku akan melakukan semuanya apabila aku diberi kesempatan kedua untuk terlahir kembali.

Aku tak berniat membuatmu merasa bersalah atau hancur seperti ini. Mungkin sejak awal, kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sejak awal kita memang berbeda, hanya aku saja yang seenaknya mengasumsikan bahwa kau dan aku bisa berteman. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu…

Jujur, apabila aku boleh mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang ada di otakku tanpa terkecuali, maka akan kukeluarkan sekarang…

Satu, saat aku mendengarmu menerima Tae Yon itu menjadi pacarmu, sejujurnya saat itu ingin sekali aku pergi untuk menghabisinya... Yah, sayangnya aku tidak segila itu untuk membunuhnya karena dia telah merebut semua perhatianmu padaku.

Kedua, selama ini aku terus berharap agar kau cepat putus darinya. Ah, tapi itu terlalu jahat untukmu. Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka. Kupikir aku akan bahagia selama bisa melihatmu bahagia.

Ketiga, aku tak suka saat kau menahanku untuk pergi darimu karena aku tak mau menyakitimu. Aku yakin sekali bahwa perasaanku ini sangat mengganggu dirimu. Aku tak mau membuatmu harus memilih antara teman atau kekasih. Aku yakin kau akan membenci diriku saat aku melakukan itu.

Aku tak punya cara lain.

Itu yang terbaik. Untukmu, juga untukku.

Ah… Tapi aku memang lemah… Karena sebenarnya aku membutuhkan dirimu…

… Otakku memutar semua flashback yang ada, tapi lagi-lagi yang ada hanya bayangan mengenai dirimu…

Atau aku sudah gila, karena tak memikirkan hal lain selain itu…

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang meleleh keluar dari mataku. Sesuatu yang bening dan tipis. Sebenarnya kematian ini juga bukan mauku…

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?

Kalau saja isi pikiranku ini bisa dijadikan surat untukmu, kurasa akan cukup untuk menghabiskan dua halaman. Mungkin sekalian saja aku membuat surat ancaman untuk si Tae Yon itu… agar dia mau menjagamu.

Hey, Faine… Maaf, pandanganku semakin memudar… Wajahmu terlihat samar-samar dimataku… Begitu klise…

Kurasa hanya tinggal menghitung hitungan detik untuk menemui ajalku.

"… _Doushite, Neo-kun?_…"

"… _Dai…suki_…"

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat pupil matamu mengecil. Aku yakin kau terkejut mendengar hal itu. Tak apa, aku tak butuh jawaban, karena akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu. Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi, karena jantungku sudah tak berdetak lagi… Lukaku sudah menganga cukup lebar. Kurasa ini saatnya kau mengucapkan sayonara dan menyanyikan simfoni kematian…

.

.

.

.

*****FIN*****

.

.

.

.

"**Hey, if you start hating me, please kill me. There's no need for me to exist if you don't love me…"**

.

.

.

.

A/N : AHA! Another one of gajeness oneshot from me… Ini ceritanya si Neo lagi sakrotul maut udah mau mati terus ditopang sama Faine. Kenapa Neo mati? Karena ditabrak truk sampah—ya nggak lah… ga tau kenapa, tapi kayaknya ketusuk ato gimana gituu… author nggak jelas. POKOKNYA NEO MATI! XD (sudah direncanakan dari awal buat si Neo, akhirnya pasti kalo nggak 'cinta nggak kesampaian' ya, mati.)

Tadinya maunya buat NeShuuTai (Neo mati dan Shuu pacaran sama Taishi—sepupunya Shuu sendiri) tapi idenya stuck ga jelas. Entah kenapa pas dibuat TaeFaiNe, malah lancar-lancar aja… "OTL

Btw, Neo-nya melankolis abis yakkk? Emang dia melankolis kok… Terus, soal ide pas pertengahan cerita didapet atas relasinya Neo sama Faine. Jadi dulu Neo itu udah sekarat ga jelas juga, terus ditolongin sama Faine, semenjak saat itu, Neo sama Faine jadi deket… Cuma pas lagi war, Neo baru tau kalo Faine dari kubu hero…

Jelek? Gaje? Kependekan? Nggak cukup? Kurang yaoi mesum dan hot bagus? Ngerasa ini fic hancur dan lebay sekali?

Sesi SMS* dibuka dengan cara mengirim review melalui tombol biru-biru dibawah!

(*Silakan Menghujat Saya – dikutip dari authornya Levi, Monyet Gila a.k.a Monkey D Cyntia)


End file.
